User blog:Man Mountain/An Upcoming Book
Hi everyone. I'm Man Mountain but you can call me David. I've been writing for about 2/3 years now and after completing a storyline I felt was good, I spoke to Selena about it. The story is called The Art of Greed & Misfortune. This is the synposis (it's a work in a progress so bear with me please): The story is set in modern day New York City, New York. The members of the FBI team work in a Transnational Organised Crime Unit or a TOCU. The tone is quite dark and serious as you see not jist the investigation unravel but how the characters think, what makes them tick and why. The story is supposed to show you two things: The sacrifice that law enforcement makes and that greed is an easy thing to fall into. As I'm sure you can tell, this is a crime thriller (so I can't say much w/o spiling it), it was inspired mainly by the tv show 24. As much as writing can be for entertainment (and this is), there's a message to this as seen in the title: Greed & Misfortune. Those two words show how things should be in the world but I won't say anymore cos I'll spoil it. I'd like to think it's quite an intruiging piece, it draws you in as you think about and you get attached to the characters as you see how they respond to certain things and why they are the way that they are. That said, I'm not afraid to kill of main characters. Sometimes you won't see things coming. Protagonists: Kat Walker has been with the Bureau for a while. She's one of the best field ops agents on the team. She went through some stuff as a teenager when her dad died, she realised she no longer wanted to live and attempted suicide. She was placed in a psych ward and was let go 2 weeks later. She is now a special agent and is engaged to Michael Mullins who doesn't work for the Bureau. We're gonna see some of these issues brought up again as we go through the story. Lexi Wessex is Kat's best friend and another special agent. She had something of a hard childhood, her parents were quite rich so they spoilt her but always kept her on a leash, she would rarely be allowed to go and see friends and would have to sneak out of the house at night to see them for a little bit as she was homeschooled. She lost touch with the world and she missed out on key social opportunities that would have helped her to grow as a person. However, now she is as free as can be and hopes to make the most of her life all the while serving her country. She is currently dating a guy she met that works in the Bureau's Behavioural Analysis Unit. Carter David had a pretty normal life, not much really went on except his mum and dad never rrally hit it off and so they split and Carter lived with his mum. He never really knew why but he would always get annoyed at his dad for something,however, his dad didn't make it better as he was an extremely and unusually strict parent.. Now, him and his dad have a good relationship and Carter goes to see him at least once a week in a retirement home. He is not married nor is he actively looking for anyone either. Jackson Richards is a Special Agent but he is the SAC, the Special Agent in-Charge. He answers to the Assistant Director of the Bureau. He is married to Andrea Gemini-Richards with two teenagers. Julius Head is the newest addition to the team. He wss kicked from Counterintelligence after an alleged sexual assault case was mounted against him. His childhood and life before the Bureau were fine and extremely boringly nornal. He is divorced and has one high schooler, Sarah Head. Julius is extremely smart and decisive, he is arguably the best field agent in the unit. Antagonists: Chris David is a low-level politician running for Senator. Kent King is an international broker. Lee King is the CEO of The Alpha Corporation, he worked hard to get where he is but knows how to play the business game as well, The Alpha Corporation is a company that is dirty but no one can prove it. Ahmed Kadiri is a 19 year-old kid who is in America illegally is staying with his Granddad in a flat. Based on everything I've given, would you be interested in reading this on this wiki? Please let me know in the comments, thank you. Also any questions you have would be great too. I'll end with this. EVERYONE IS GULITY UNTIL PROVEN INNOCENT. Category:Blog posts